untitled
by oddlyaverage
Summary: warning: this dosen't have a happy ending. darien is maddly in love. serena is compleatly oblivious. whats a guy to do? how can he make her see that he loves her... and will she love him after what he does? rated for violence.
1. warning

After several complaints about my writing and stories I have posted a disclaimer/warning.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything… not even the lap top I used to type this story with… I still have a few more payments before I own this stupid thing. Sailor moon was created by Takeuchi Naoko and not me. So please don't sue.

**Warning**: I am not a good writer; at best I'm an average writer. I have poor spelling and grammatical skills. This story deals with mature themes meaning ether or a combination of language, violence or sexual content. It takes characters created by Takeuchi Naoko and put them in different settings where they react in un-traditional ways. This may offend or upset some readers. There is not a happy ending in this story. One of the key characters dies. If you can handle that then read on. If not you have been warned, it's up to you if you want to read this or not.


	2. Chapter 1

**untitled **(sorry i couldn't think of a name)

He stood alone in his cold, dark and gray apartment. He leaned his tall athletic body against the frame of the door looking out to the city below with his piercing midnight blue eyes. The crescent moon shown its light down upon the city with its Cheshire cat smile giving the night an unearthly feel. It was nearly three AM and he hadn't slept a wink. He couldn't sleep. Not when he knew she was out there.

Her face haunted him each night. Every day he would tease her and taunt her. He tried to hide his feelings. He tried his best to suppress them. She had no idea what she did to him. She had no idea the power she had over him, over his heart. Surely she would drive him to madness if this didn't stop. He had to end it. Other wise it would tear him apart.

She was so naïve. That is what was killing him and yet it was one of her most endearing qualities. How could any one be that blissfully unaware? How could she not see what she did to him? She must know. She must know and just not care that she was killing him. Yes, that was it. She just didn't give a damn that she was ripping out his heart with every little thing she did. She was intoxicating, like a drug and he had to have more. He was addicted to her. He needed to see her each day, to hear her voice and be close to her. Days when he wouldn't see her left him feeling hollow and alone. His world was a bleak place with out her lighting it up.

He had to find her. He had to be with her. He had to make her see at all cost. He would make her understand. He raked his hand through his silky ebony hair in frustration. He had never been one to take chances when it comes to emotions. He had learned long ago that if you let anyone in you run the risk of having your heart broken. He swore to himself that he would never make that mistake again. He had been alone in the world for so long. His parents were killed in a tragic car accident when he was just a boy. Ever since then he has been alone.

He preferred to keep his emotions to himself. After all it is easer to keep your heart protected if you don't let anyone in; there is no risk of getting hurt. But it was too late. She had found a way past all his defenses despite all his attempts to distance himself from her. She had won his heart and there was no turning back.

The next morning a rather tall attractive man in his mid twenties with dark blue eyes and even darker black hair walked into the arcade where he was greeted warmly by the man behind the counter. He sat at the counter with his usual cup of coffee and waited. She would come. She always did. He casually sipped his bitter black drink and waited. Coffee was his salvation after a long night of restlessness. He was up most of the night thinking of her and when he did finally lay his head to rest thoughts of her kept running through his mind. He couldn't escape her, not even in his dreams. He would imagine her in the most inappropriate ways. Her long golden hair splayed across his pillows, he long slender naked limbs bathed in the moonlight. What he wouldn't give to have her truly laying beside him when he awoke. He shook his head trying to rid himself of such images. He ran a hand through his hair again; it had long ago become a nervous habit of his. He glanced at the clock. Any moment now she would burst through those doors and bring with her a light and warmth that filled the very depths of his soul. Any moment now…

* * *

**a/n:** this story is going to be a bit dark and violent, these types of stories are just_ too_ fun to write. Actually I'm not so sure this one is going to have a happy ending… in fact I don't think it will… consider yourself warned. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Untitled**

Serena was running late as usual. She was supposed to meet her friends once she was finished with classes that day. It wasn't her fault that her teacher was a pompous long winded jerk. Honestly how long can one person talk about poetry composition? What was the point of advanced English literature anyway? If she didn't know how to read and write at the age of twenty one there was no way that she was going to get it now. She wanted to be sure that she got her assignment strait before leaving the class. Ever since high school Serena had become a model student. Well, maybe not a model student, not like Amy but those days of getting low marks were far behind her. High school had been like a prison to her and now that she was out on her own in the real world she was loving life more than ever. It had taken her a while to adjust to moving away from home and taking on more responsibilities but now that she was in her junior year at Tokyo University she had it down. School was defiantly easy. Her classes got out around three and she would meet up with her friends at the Arcade every afternoon.

She quickly flung the door open and bounded up to the counter where a handsome blond green eyed man was wiping down the counter. She stood next to a dark figure that was hunched over a cup of black coffee.

"Afternoon Serena. You want the usual?" he smiled brightly at the striking blond. She and her friends had been coming to the Arcade ever since they were fourteen. Serena had been like a little sister to him through all the years they had known each other.

"Yeah thanks Andrew. Are the girls here yet?" she asked in her usually cheerful voice.

"They're in the corner in the rear. Want me to bring your order over?"

"That would be great. If I keep Rei waiting a moment longer I think she might kill me."

He chuckled in response to her comment. "Sure thing Serena" he said to her retreating form as she headed over to the booth to join her friends.

Unbeknownst to Serena a pair of dark blue eyes had been studying her every move since she came through the door. His eyes soaked in her every gesture. He watched the way her long silvery blond hair cascaded down her back flowing all the way down her back. He noticed how her clothing clung to her in all the right places, modest but revealing just the right amount of tantalizing porcelain skin. He watched every gesture he lean athletic body made. How she leaned against the counter or how she spoke with her hands. Noting the way her eyes lit up as she greeted her old friend. Her eyes were one of her best features. Bright blue as the sky, deeper then the sea, warm as the sun and peaceful as a light breeze. He had been captured by them in an instant and was lost in them every time he looked in to her eyes. But she had ignored him as if he didn't even exist. He had refrained from his usual taunting, too mesmerized by her beauty to come up with a quick insult but he had missed his opportunity to speak to her. He berated himself for being such a fool. A fool madly in love...

* * *

**a/n:** I stole some song lyrics from the song "in your eyes" by Luz Devina for this part of the story. I know I promised a dark story and let me assure you it will get dark. I just need to build a bit of a back story. So it wont be a repeat of my other story 'your so pretty when your unfaithful to me'. i know its a bit dull but the story will pick up shortly... i think. feedback is always appreciated. Please let me know what you think of the story this far. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Untitled**

"Way to go Daren" said a rather smug looking Andrew. "You have to actually talk to her if you want her to fall in love with you" he said looking at his friend with an all knowing smile.

Daren shot him a menacing glare telling him to back off with just a look. He hated that smile. Andrew could always see right through his attempt to hide his ever growing feelings for her. Not that it wasn't obvious at times; I mean he was practically staring at her the whole time. But he wasn't the only man to appreciate the stunning form that was Serena Tsukino. Every man in the place had their eyes on her, how could they not, she was a goddess. His very own goddess of temptation that would surely be his downfall. Jealousy grew in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like the way guys were eyeing his Serena. That thought made him smile to himself. 'His Serena' he liked that idea. He had watched her grow from a time where she was just a klutzy ditz to a graceful beautiful young woman. They were more than just acquaintances, after all they had know each other for years. Ever since that fateful day where she ran in to him, literally ran into him, that is. Just as he was leaving the Arcade she came bursting through the doors, lost her balance and fell into him. He was annoyed at first at such an intrusion into his personal space but when he looked in to her eyes it was all over. With one look she had stolen his heart.

Serena made her way back to the far corner of the Arcade where her friends were impatiently waiting for her. She was a bit flustered after racing half way across downtown to get there. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed Darien sitting right next to her at the counter. She caught sight of her friends and said her hellos.

"What took you so long meatball head?" said a mildly annoyed raven haired girl.

"Professor Windbag just couldn't shut up about meter and verse and its importance to poetry Rei. I would have gotten here earlier if I could" she said as she flopped into the booth next to her friend. "and stop calling me that. Incase you haven't noticed I haven't warn my hair that way in years." She added angrily.

"Yeah, I had Professor Grey last semester he never shuts up" said a sympathetic Mina.

At least Mina was on her side. It had been a long week of midterm's and papers. She was thankful for the weekend.

"I swear if I had to fill out another bubble sheet I might go insane. It makes me wish that the teachers would read my answers instead of having to fill out those darn sheets which they simply feed through the computer" Lita chimed in. with all the test they had been taking everyone was a bit stressed out.

"I think a night off is exactly what we all need" Amy announced to the shock and surprise of everyone.

Just then Andrew returned interrupting the group of girls with their orders bringing them out of their shocked state and back to the matter at hand.

* * *

**a/n:** wow, this is getting pretty gay. I wish I could just fast forward to the dark parts (which is what I like to write the most) but no, I need to have a back story so that the end has more of an impact. Grrr.. I'm so impatient. feedback is always appreciated. Please let me know what you think. Maybe I should just give it up. This story sounds awful. 


	5. Chapter 4

**untitled**

"What!" was all Mina could manage as she stared at the dark haired girl.

"Amy are you sure you're feeling okay, I mean you just said we should go out. You're always the one telling us how we need to stay in and study" said Rei.

"Well a night of relaxation is important so that we can keep our minds focused on studying tomorrow." Amy said a little annoyed. She wasn't always miss study all the time despite what her friends thought. She did have a life beyond studying.

"I think a night out is exactly what you lovely ladies need" Andrew interrupted as he placed their orders on the table. "How about you girls come out with me and the guys to a club?"

"That sounds great Andrew. We could go out to Club Hell or maybe the Complex" Mina said over excitedly.

"That sounds like a great idea. We haven't been out in weeks with all the tests and papers we've had. We'll all meet you their tonight" Rei said speaking for the group.

"I don't know guys. I'm pretty tired I just want to crash tonight" Serena had been quiet up until that point. Going out just didn't seem like a good idea, at least not tonight.

"Aw, come on Serena. Your not going to let me down are you." Andrew said in a mock disappointed tone.

"Yeah, come on Serena you know you want to." Mina added.

"Why do I get the feeling that I don't have a choice in the matter?" Serena said as she eyed her friend. Mina had that look. A look that let Serena know that she was going whether she wanted to or not. Mina could never pass up an opportunity to flirt with Andrew.

"That's because you don't" Lita added as her lips twisted in to an evil grin.

"Great then its settled. So I guess I'll be seeing all of you in Hell" Andrew said with a playful smile as he walked back to the counter.

Once back at the counter Andrew knew it would be quite simple to convince his sulking friend to join him for a night out. He knew Darien would jump at the chance to see Serena.

* * *

**a/n:** Wow, its 3am. I'm going to quit with this for now. Club Hell and the Complex are two names of real clubs in Providence. Its just fun to say 'let's go to Hell' and this is going to have a dark ending anyway it just seemed like an appropriate name. maybe 'one night in hell' is a good name for the story? Sorry if the dialogue sounds a bit cheesy; dialogue was never my thing. as always please let me know what you think. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Untitled**

Andrew decided not to mention the fact that a certain blond bombshell was going to be attended a party at Club Hell that night. Darien hadn't put up a fight about going out for once he had readily agreed to go. He mumbled something about needing to blow off some steam and relieve some tension to Andrew before setting down his coffee cup to leave. Darien would do anything to get her off his mind if only for a little while.

'Behind these stormy eyes there are secrets that will always stay hidden' Darien thought to himself as he looked himself over in the mirror. His face was blank revealing no emotion and his eyes were cold. He wondered if this was the face she always saw. He hoped not. He hoped that she would be the one who would see past all his defenses and perhaps find someone worthy of her love. That thought made him bitter. Of course a girl like her could never feel that way for a man like him. He covered his eyes with his hands no longer wishing to see them, and then dragged his hand through his hair as he turned away from the mirror. He couldn't take it anymore. The years of loneliness were wearing on him. She had shattered his bitter world bringing with her light and hope that he had long since given up on. He checked the time and headed out the door. It was time to meet Andrew in Hell.

The club was a dingy hole in the wall. The only way you could recognize it from the outside was by a small neon sign with four bright red letters in a simple script. The club was dark and smelt of cigarettes and alcohol. There was a bar at each end of the club with the dance floor centrally located. The club was decorated in red and black with random gargoyles and flames decorating the walls. It was dimly lit and the music was nearly defining. Darien headed strait to the back of the club to the bar where he was to meet Andrew and the rest of the guys. All of Andrew and Darien's college buddies had agreed to meet that night.

The club was nearly packed and it was only 11pm Darien noted as he made his way past a few tables near the dance floor. It was so dark it took him a while to locate Andrew. Andrew had been looking for him while the rest of the guys were waiting for the bartender to return with their drink orders. It turned out that everyone was their but him. Chad and Greg had shown up together and Ken arrived just after Andrew.

"Well, I'm glad you actually decided to show up tonight." Andrew said with a smirk.

"Why is that?" Darien asked suspiciously for he knew that look on Andrews face all too well. He was up to something.

"What? Cant a guy be glad to see one of his friends come out for an evening of fun?" Andrew said trying to feign innocents.

Darien chose to ignore his friend and ordered a drink instead. He kept his face emotionless as the female bartended openly tried to flit with him. Darien was use to it. Girls often though themselves at him. He had been with plenty of girls too but there was only one he wanted. The only one who had ever been able to capture his heart.

Little did he know at that exact moment the object of his desire walked in to the club surrounded by her usual group of friends.

* * *

**a/n:** I apologies for all this talk of Hell its just too much fun to say. I thought I would be over it now since it's been years since I've gone to Club Hell but no, I still find it amusing. I'm sitting here trying to type and instead I'm cackling madly hunched over my lap top. This story is really messed up I keep writing it really late at night (or really early in the morning depending on how you look at it). I meant for the story to go in a completely different direction than the one it is heading in. hopefully it will still turn out half way decent when all is said and done. 


	7. Chapter 6

**untitled**

An evening of drunk college boys trying to grab her ass and make feeble attempts to drunkenly dance with her didn't exactly sound like a good night out to Serena. They would usually sweep in from behind and grab hold of her waste refusing to let go even though they couldn't keep up with her. It was so annoying. All she wanted to do when she went out was to enjoy the music, dance and have a few drinks with her friends; not be felt up by some horny frat boy. She cringed at the thought. That was the last thing she wanted to happen tonight. All the girls were over at Mina and Serena's apartment getting ready for the evening.

"What are you frowning at Serena?" mina gave her an inquisitive look.

"Here, put this on." Rei said as she tossed a top to Serena. "You'll look really hot in that one and besides pink is so your color."

"The last thing I want is to look really hot for a bunch of drooling drunken preppy brats Mina. I don't think I want to go." Serena stated.

"Well, too bad. You're going to have fun whether you like it or not Serena" Lita said in a 'that's final' tone.

Serena giggled. "Um, Lita do you realize what you just said?"

"You know what she meant Serena and I agree. You're coming out with us. It will be fun you'll see." Amy said.

"All right, alright. You win." Serena said a bit dejected. It looked to her like there was no way of getting out of it. "But I'm not wearing that it will make me look like a slut"

"No it won't. Stop being such a prude before you know it you'll be an old spinster with a dozen cats." Rei said. "How many do you have now? Two?"

"No. I have one and Mina has one. Just because I don't chase after boys the way you guys it doesn't make me a prude." Serena fired back getting slightly annoyed that her friends were ganging up on her.

"And exactly how many boyfriends have you had Serena? Come on Serena you have to actually give guys a chance." Rei said.

"It would help if she wasn't so oblivious to flirting." Mina added. Serena did have a tendency to be oblivious to guys attempts to make advances. She would always say that they were 'just being nice' or 'only being polite'

"Mina! Exactly whose side are you on? I date. So I don't have a steady string of ex-boyfriends, who needs that? Besides if I'm going to date anyone they have to be pretty special.'

"You sound like a virgin Serena" Rei said mockingly.

At that comment Serena blushed.

"O, my god you are not still a virgin are you? I was so sure that you and that Seiya guy went all the way.

Serena blushed an even deeper shade of red. "No, we never went that far." She said quietly.

"Well, forget all this nonsense. We're going out and we are going to have a fun time. If we happen to meet some cute guys so be it." Mina quickly changed the subject much to  
Serena's relief.

The girls got dressed, did their hair and put on their make up before heading to the club. Serena got a funny feeling as she entered the club. Some how she knew this was going to be a long night and one that she wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

**a/n:** dude, I so have no idea what I am typing right now. I hope the story makes sense. Why do I always right so late (or early depending on your point of view)? Let me know if the story sucks. Reviews and flames are always appreciated. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Untitled**

Once inside the club the girls headed over to the bar to order their drinks. They stayed at the bar casually taking in the scene. The club was dark, the music was loud and the only light was on the dance floor. The DJ was spinning a mix of house music and techno which was great for dancing. After finishing their drinks they felt ready to make their debut on the dance floor. Mina was scanning the crowd for someone. She knew Andrew would be their that night. In fact Andrew and she had planned this whole night out already. The two co-conspirers had intentionally invited all their closest buddies for a night of fun. Mina always did enjoy playing cupid.

The two blonds made eye contact from across the club. Their eyes spoke volumes and each knew what they had to do. Mina grabbed the girls and dragged them to the dance floor. The DJ spun the latest songs and soon all the girls were attracting the attention of the male population of the club.

Andrew in turn did his part to extract his friends from their bar stools and report to the dance floor. All though a certain dark haired Adonis seemed more intent upon drowning his sorrows in alcohol. She was all he could think of. He would envision holding her, keeping her safe, kissing her, as well as a great many other things… all of which included her waking up beside him in bed the next morning. His hands began to shake, he couldn't sit still. This train of thought was leading him to the edge of madness.

Girls came and went. Each doing their best to tempt the god like Darien from his sorry state. It was to no avail. He only wanted one woman and she was the only one who would do.

Andrew left his friend knowing all in good time that he would soon find the girl of his dreams swaying hypnotically to the beat on the dance floor. Serena had no idea the effects she was having on the men in the club. Many stopped to simply stare. She was swaying to the rhythm like a professional. She was a sexy siren calling men to her with each delicate move of her body. For all Serena knew she was simply dancing, laughing and having a good time with her friends.

In frustration Darien pushed away from the bar. He couldn't be there any longer not with her on his mind. He would leave, go for a walk and try to clear his head. That was the best thing to do. He would simply find Andrew, tell him he was going and leave.

Andrew met Mina and started dancing. Chad, Ken and Greg paired off with Rei, Lita and Amy which left an sublimely oblivious Serena venerable to her thongs of admires.

The copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed were starting to take their toll on Dairen. He could have sworn that he saw Serena in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by a group of men with hungry looks in their eyes.

**

* * *

a/n:** I'm still not sure its going to happen. This story took a totally different direction then it was suppose to. I was going to have Darien kill Serena but that's not going to happen. Now I don't know what's going to happen. This story is so radically different then the one I set out to write. Let me know what you think should happen next. I have an idea but I'm not sure I want to follow through on it. who do you want to see as the villain? Seiya? Diamond? Fiore? Beryl? i'm open to sugestions... wide open. 


	9. Chapter 8

Untitled

Darien couldn't believe his eyes. It was _his_ Serena. She continued dancing unaware of the dangers. She blindly danced to the beat swaying in a sexy rhythm to the song. She smiled giggled and swirled to the beat. The motion of her body was entirely too enticing. Unfortunately for Darien he wasn't the only man to take note of this.

Seiya had been there at the club that night too. He too had been drowning his sorrows in alcohol that night pining away for a beautiful blond who had so coldly turned him down. He couldn't believe his luck. There she was his goddess of torment. They had dated for nearly six weeks and she always turned down his advances. He had tried several times to take their relationship to the next level but she always clamed that she just wasn't ready for that sort of relationship. She had dumped him after he had taken things a little too far for her taste. He couldn't get her out of his head. It had been months since she had broken it off with him and she was all he could think about.

Alcohol gave him a false sense of courage as he made his way over to her on the dance floor. He came up behind her and started dancing with her. Then he grabbed her wrist to spin her around. She spun right into his chest. He quickly placed her arms around her to prevent her escape.

Seiya took Serena completely by surprise. She gasped when he flung her into is arms. He wrapped his arms possessively around her slender frame. Serena was a little tippys. She had downed her last drink rather quickly due to mina's insistence that she needed to be out on the dance floor. Not that Serena was complaining she was having a great time. That was until her dance partner decided to take things a bit farther then she was comfortable with. His hand drifted downward from the small of her back down past her hips cupping her behind. His other hand had drifted upward to the front of her body cupping her breast. Serena put both her hands on his broad chest and tried to push him away. He gave her a malicious grin before crushing her lips with his own. He tasted like alcohol, his grip tightened on her as he pressed her fully against his own body as she struggled against him.

Seiya had wanted this for a long time. He was going to enjoy every moment of this. He had finally gotten her right where he wanted her.

She came to a dead halt when her eyes connected with Darien's. She recognized the odd look in his eyes. He had it so often but something was slightly different tonight. She couldn't place it. Over the years their relationship had changed rather drastically. First they had gone from enemies to aquatints and lately they had become uneasy friends. Not for her lack of trying. She had made several attempts to become closer to Darien but he always pushed her away. She couldn't understand why he always pushed her away. He looked rather handsome in that moment. His hair was slightly disheveled and falling slightly into his dark blue eyes. She loved his eyes. They were a deep ocean blue with flecks of silvery grey. They reminded her of the ocean after a storm. His eyes were so intense, his gaze pierced right through her. She smiled at him. She was happy to see him. She always was happy to see any one of her friends.

Seiya came to a halt as well when he noticed Serena's reaction. She had stopped struggling against his muscular body. He stiffened as he followed her gaze.

It was jealousy. That is what Serena had seen in his eyesthough she didn't understand it. That was the name for the feeling that had welled up inside him the moment Darien saw Seiya dancing with her. He recalled the two of them dating. It was not a happy period in Darien's life. And at that moment Serena did not seem to be happy to see Seiya. His eyes narrowed on the pair. Darien purposefully strode forward to Serena. He was going to put a stop to this. No man touched _his_ Serena like that.

* * *

**a/n:** seiya made the most sense for a villain as one person who reviewed pointed out. I had already mentioned him in the story so it was time to bring him back. Let me know what you think please. 


	10. Chapter 9

Seiya seeing Darien's face, pulled Serena to the edge of the dance floor and towards the exit. Seiya remembered all too well what happened the last time he and Darien met and unconsciously his grip tightened on Serena's arm. Serena tried to evade his grasp. She shouted complaints which fell on def ears. Seiya would not be deterred. Darien's eyes narrowed in on the unhappy couple.

Andrew caught sight of his friend. Darien could be quite intimidating when he was furious. His body was rigid, he stretched his frame to its full height, his jaw muscles were taunt as he fruitlessly tried to restrain himself. He saw the look in his friends eyes and followed his line of sight. He had been so consumed dancing with Mina that he had not noticed what was going on with Serena.

"Seiya let me go!" Serena shouted as she attempted to free herself from his unrelenting grip.

"You and I are going to finish what we started that night" he said gruffly as he pulled her towards the door.

Images of that night flooded Serena's senses as she recalled one of the worst nights of her life.

(flashback)

_Seiya and Serena had been dateing for a couple of months. After a romantic stroll in the park they settled on a bench near the lake. Serena innocently snuggled next to her boyfriend. With one hand he wrap around her waist and with his other he gently lifted her chin sweeping his hand around the side of her face to the base of her neck. He pulled her in to a kiss which he tried to deepen. At first she hadn't resisted that is until she felt his hand around her waist reach for a more intimate area. She put both her hands on his chest and with all the strength she had in her delicate arms she pushed him away but Seiya would not let that deter him. He pulled her tighter against his body while positioning his own body over her forcing her to lie back on the bench. Serena struggled underneath him trying in vain to free herself but he simply weighted too much for her weak body to move. He continued attacking her mouth with his own while one hand worked on moving her skirt out of his way. His other hand he used to pin her arms down. Seiya was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do to stop him. Serena started crying, tears spilled down her porcelain skin while she whispered in her mind a silent prayer hoping for a rescue. He ripped her shirt revealing her pink bra. He groped her breasts silencing her screams with his mouth. Serena closed her eyes not wishing to look at him when suddenly she felt his weight lifted off of her. She sat up immediately and attempted to cover her self with her ripped shirt. His back was turned from her and the darkness hid his face but some one had answered her silent prayer. The man had thrown Seiya off of her and was now fighting him. The man punched Seiya knocking him to the ground. It wasn't enough to knock him out. Seiya sprang back to his feet and charged at the man. _

"_This has nothing to do with you" Seiya snarled at him. _

"_Run! I'll hold him off." Said the man. His features still masked by the shadows. _

_That's exactly what she did. She ran as fast as her legs would allow. Shaking and scared she made her way to Mina's house where she spent the night, regretting the fact that she had never thanked her savior. She didn't even know what he looked like. _

(end flashback)

* * *

**a/n**: the next chapter is going to be the final chapter. I'm warning you now you may not like how it ends. I don't like to write happy endings. it may take me a day or two to post after all this is the dramatic climax to my little tale. hopefully it will be good. most likely it will not. 


	11. Chapter 10

Darien made it quickly over to them. He had a grip of steel on Seiya's arm so strong that it forced him to spin around causing him to falter in his grip on Serena which was just enough for her to escape his grasp. Andrew left Mina's side and strode over to where Serena was. Darien had a look of pure disgust for the man now standing in front of him. He glared at Seiya through narrow silted eyes. Once before he had caught him with _his_ Serena and he vowed never again to allow that man to touch her. Andrew pulled Serena to safety knowing what was going to happen next. Darien had told Andrew what had happened to Serena and how he had found them in the park. He escorted the blond to a safe spot in the club where Mina joined her.

Seiya swung first. Darien's reaction time was a little slowed with the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He barely pulled his arm up in time to block the oncoming blow. He flung Seiya's arm back and countered with a swing of his own this time making contact with Seiya's face. Seiya staggered back a step before regaining his balance and charging blindly at Darien. He was caught off guard by Seiya's speed. His fists connected with Darien's face and his gut which made Darien double over slightly in pain. He winced as Seiya gave him a wicked smile. From his pocket Seiya pulled out a small knife, just large enough to do some serious damage. Darien looked at the knife but was not going to be deterred. He was blinded by hate. This man had dared to touch her once and he had tried it again. It was too much for Darien to take. Seiya slashed Darien's arm when he rushed forward to attack. Darien knocked Seiya to the ground.

The fight did not go unnoticed. Three lager men came barreling over to the two men seemingly appearing out of the shadows. Two of the bouncers grabbed Seiya's arms while the third picked up the knife which he had dropped when Darien thrust him to the ground. He was about to swing at him again when Greg and Chad appeared pulling a wild Darien from Seiya. Darien still had a look of pure fury in his dark eyes. His friends were a little taken aback by this side of Darien; he was a man that showed little to no emotions and for him to loose it like this was truly out of character. Seiya was dejected from the club by the bouncers with some difficulty as he had put up a fight. The three bouncers were enough to over power him and force him out of the club.

Mina was joined by Amy, Lita and Rei as the attempted to comfort their shaken friend. Her friends comforting words fell on def ears as Serena's eyes were on Darien she was only focused on him and the similarities between the events in the past and the ones that had just taken place.

Andrew attempted to smooth things over with the bouncers as he explained his friend's actions. Greg and Chad pulled Darien back over to the bar trying to calm their friend. Darien still had a murderous look in his darkened eyes but it softened at the sight of her. She had never looked at him like that before. It was a strange mix of confusion, understanding and love? Was it really love that he was seeing in her eyes. He hoped that it wasn't just a trick of the light or his imagination at work. Did she know? Did she understand his feelings for her?

* * *

**a/n**: I know I said that this would be the last chapter but its not. The next chapter will be the final chapter. I'm going to warn you all again. You most likely will not like the out come. No happy endings here. I hate to write them. I'm so evil. I know the chapters are short but the last one will be a long one. I just got back from the club and I'm a little intoxicated; at this point I hope the story is coherent enough that it made sense. I do not advise drinking and dancing. Alcohol is not your friend. 


	12. Chapter 11

Authors note:

Thanks for the message Sarah which read as follows:

"whats matter with happy endings are you that much of bitch in real life whats the matter men treat so you have to act like a bitch and write bad stories. to enjoy a happy ending why do you have this under romance then if you hate happy ending. you suck as a writer you bitch don't ever write a story again and up under the romance part again."

So with that lovely comment in mind I'll end the story here. Thanks. I'm done. It's only a lousy story relax. Don't take it so seriously. I just think that happy endings are a bit cliché and predictable. Perhaps I'll repost it under tragedy? Would that make you happy? eh, so i'm done. i was doing this for fun and its not fun now. nothing matters. the story was only a bunch of meaningless words strung together. i will not be posting any more stories on this website. no stress, no worries.


End file.
